Perfect Strangers
by WinchesterLicious
Summary: (MOVED FROM OTHER ACCT) **Castiel smut** Castiel/OC KInd of an AU of when he was at the laundromat, but also showverse.


**A/N For some reason I'm tired as all get-out but pushed myself to finish this since I was SO close to the end. On that note, the ending isn't the most fabulous thing ever, like seriously, this is the crappiest by far lol. Yeah, and this is my first Castiel story ever so I'm both nervous and excited about it. Hope you all like it! Don't be afraid to leave your comments and let me know what you think, I'm quite curious. This is kinda based on human Cas in season 9.**

As Val came walking out of the office and into the laundry room, she was met by the backside of a man standing only in his boxers. He was lowering the lid of the washer when she stepped in, the light sound of her footsteps catching his attention. When he whirled around, she was caught by suprise at the dark haired man's good looks. She cleared her throat as she neared him, chewing her lip.

"Umm hi", he spoke before she could.

"Hi", Val replied, slipping her hands into the back pockets of her jeans nonchalantly. Her eyes instantly travelled to the smattering of chest hairs, then a bit further down to the defining lines of his abs. Looking away, she strode up to the neighboring washer and leaned against it. "Yano, people normally come in here to do their laundry much earlier than fifteen minutes before closing time", she joked, not wanting to sound like an ass.

Considering her mom was the owner of Wishy Washy, Val was stuck filling in for her mom while she was off on her honeymoon to Bali after getting hitched for the third time. Unfortunately for her, the laundromat at night could often be the local hang-out for the crazies and drunks, and after dark no one knew what they would see, or what could possibly happen inside the tiny building.

The man looked bewildered as his head moved turned in one direction, then another. He crossed his arms over his chest and said genuinely, "I didn't realize there was a closing time".

Intrigued by his mysterious presence, Val gave a small chuckle. "It's alright", she tilted her head to the side. "I can stay open a bit late until your clothes get done." Of course there were some questions she wanted to ask, but she held back.

He sighed in relief and ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you so much. I-I...", he stuttered around and trailed off, then took a step towards the woman standing closeby. "I'm Castiel."

"I'm Val", she introduced herself.

"Your hair", he stated and lifted his finger to point at the dark auburn tresses skimming her shoulders. "It's such a different color. Bright and...", once again his words veered off. But this time, he took several strands between his fingers and rubbed at them. Val froze up with nervousness. Somehow this Castiel man who seemed so strange, was having an effect on her. "It's soft. I like it", he went on, his gaze locking with hers. Val swallowed hard, her brain searching for a reply, but seriously lacking. Instead, she pressed her palms to the cold metal behind her for support.

Castiel just stared at her, mesmerized as he ran his digits through the locks. Her face heated up as his orbs bore into her cheeks, making her feel like she was an oddity on display at a fair. As if he read her mind, Val felt Cas' touch on the side of her face. "Your skin, it's clear. Very pretty". Unexpectedly, the deep voice of the stranger made something begin to stir in her womb.

"I...th-thank-", this time it was the woman's turn to stutter, until a warm fingertip started to trace the outline of her lips, promptly cutting her off. She watched with interest as his other hand went up to his own mouth, a single digit resting against the middle of his lips.

"I think I'd like to kiss you. I saw it on t.v. before." Val was a split second away from laughing when the seriousness of his face stopped her.

She licked her lips and blurted out, "Oh, okay", through her shock, nodding her approval.

Very slowly, the redhead watched as Cas lowered his head to hers. She wasn't exactly ready for the jolt of desire that shot through her when their lips met and she jumped back; startled. "I'm sorry if I didn't do that right. It was my first time", Castiel apologized.

"Um, no it was fine. I just, I wasn't ready I guess", Val dropped her chin to her chest, finding it hard to believe that Castiel had never kissed a woman before.

He gave a small smile and proceeded to inform her, "It made my stomach flutter. I liked it."

"So did I", she confessed, shuffling her feet anxiously. "We could try it again", she suggested against her better judgement, but she was extremely drawn to the man.

"Yeah. Okay", he responded, and took a step closer, closing the distance between the two of them.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Val tilted her head, sensing his hesitancy as a few uneventful seconds slipped by. "Just do what feels right. If it's not, I'll let you know." Instead of waiting for him to make the first move, she did it herself, raising herself up on the tips of her toes as one hand snaked around to the back of his neck, pulling him down to her. The tingle was still there when their mouths collided again, but Val ignored it and focused on the feel of his lips against hers. Castiel's were soft but playful, moving a bit harder against hers, while a hand settled on her hip. She remained still, letting Castiel feel out the kiss, giving him the freedom to explore. It seemed to come naturally to him and Val's fingers bit a bit harder into the bare skin of his shoulders to hold on when his tongue shyly came out to play.

It snaked it's way into her mouth, and danced with hers, tangling and examining, literally taking Val's breath away. As it progressed and her arousal grew, her arms cascaded from his neck and down the front of his body, gently carousing with the coarse hairs above his ribcage.

The two held on for as long as they could, until air became a necessity. Feeling a bit light-headed, Val rested her forehead on Castiel's chest. She had barely inhaled one breath of fresh oxygen to replenish her lungs when the man jerked back, his eyes wide with confusion. "What's wrong?", Val immediately went on the defense, unsure of what was going on when less than ten seconds ago they were practically trying to eat eachother's faces off.

Castiel's eyes met hers and he uttered a simple phrase. "I think something's broken". Val watched as his gaze slowly fell to just below his waist, where the plaid boxers were tented out.

A small giggle escaped her mouth, followed by her hand coming up to cover it hastily. "I'm sorry. It's not broken. It's...", her lips pressed together and went up to one side as she searched for the right words to say. An idea hit and Val pondered it over for all of several seconds before continuing. "I can help you with that. Just wait here." Castiel watched in wonder as the redhead swept over to the door, where she turned the lock and then flipped the sign from open to close and strode back over to him.

She pulled herself up onto the washer his clothes were currently in and tugged at the hem of her shirt until it was up to her chin, then yanked it over her head and tossed it to the side carelessly. Next, she reached behind herself and undid her bra, gliding the straps down her arms and onto the floor "Come here", she crooked a finger, enjoying the way his stare trekked over her breasts.

Doing as told, Castiel shuffled forward gingerly and gave a loud gasp as Val's hand wrapped around his undergarment covered erection. He lost his footing and planted his palms on the edge of the washer. "S-sorry", he murmured.

"No worries. Just enjoy it", she tilted her head so he could see her grin, and pumped the column of flesh, making his eyes flutter closed and open right back up. "You can touch me if you want", she offered, continuing with the handjob, keeping her strokes slow and soft. Val nodded when a hand moved towards her chest. Cas covered a breast with his hand and began to massage it. His eyes furrowed at the small sound she made and he paused. "I like it", she whispered encouragingly, and clutched his erection harder to emphasize her words.

Instead of getting aggravated with his inexperience, Val let him experiment, lightning shooting through her veins when his fingers tugged at a nipple. Cas's head tilted to watch his handiwork, and Val caught his lips with her teeth, teasing and sucking at them as the tension between both parties continued to grow. Taking her by surprise, Castiel grabbed at the back of her head and kissed her harshly, his tongue sloppily darting around her mouth, making her thoughts hazy.

A fire encompassed her body when both breasts were given equal attention, making her feel feverish and impatient. Val's agenda of taking care of Cas had been averted; it was no longer enough for her, she needed relief, too. Too hungry to tear away from his lips, she waited until he broke contact and nudged him away and stopped her movements, eliciting a disappointed sigh from the brunette. "I know something that would make both of us feel good", she suggested,

"What is it?", he inquired, dropping his arms to his sides.

"Here, I'll show you", Val straightened up and drew on the waistband of his boxers forcefully, causing them to slip down his muscular thighs and to his ankles. Once that was done, she slid down to her feet and rid herself of her remaining clothes, then hopped back up onto the washer; all the while savoring the amorous expression on his face. After she was perched firmly on the appliance, she scooted her rear-end to the edge and leaned back on an elbow, planting a heel on the front of the washer and motioning for him to come closer.

When he was within reach, Val curled her fingers around his cock and guided it to her core, lining it up with her entrance, allowing just the tip to penetrate her. Crooking a knee up to his waist, she took hold of his hip and pulled him towards her, feeling him fill her up inch by inch. "This feels...amazing. Incredible even", the man spoke with a labored breath, fighting to keep himself still, slightly hunching over the woman he had become one with.

"Just like earlier", she instructed him as she reclined back so that both elbows were supporting her weight. "Do what feels good."

Castiel's hands went to both sides of her body and he withdrew his hips, leaving only the tiniest bit of himself inside her before thrusting forward. Val gripped a bicep for leverage, and lifted her head to drag her tongue up the length of his neck. Cas's strokes remained slow, but Val didn't mind, each one tantalizingly brushed his head over her g-spot, providing her with pleasure. She held on patiently, watching his muscles ripple and accepting the small kisses he would give her.

Soon, she was worked up just as nuch as he was; hopeful for her own climax. Knowledge informed her that he was getting closer to his end; his legs were trembling, he broke out with a sheen of sweat, and random words poured from his mouth. Grasping his hand, she took his thumb and raised it to his mouth, pushing it inside. He gave her a quizzical look, but didn't say anything. A moment later, Val took the lubricated digit from the confine of his lips and moved it down between her thighs, to her clit. Using her hand over his, she circled it over the nub, heightening her satisfaction. She laid her back against the lid of the washing machine and closed her eyes, letting herself feel the sensations.

It wasn't long until Cas had gotten the hang of it and had Val crying out, as well as bucking her hips up into his when he moved down. Together, they picked up the pace and outstandingly, he didn't falter, he kept going, even when the woman laid out before him started thrashing her head back and forth and skimming her nails up and down his back painfully.

Something told him to wait it out, and he wasn't disconcerted when her back arched wickedly and called out his name and started to convulse around him repeatedly. Val fell into her own blissful abyss, with Cas watching her bewildered. For some reason he couldn't understand, her reactions were exciting him and he felt a pleasant ticklish sensation creeping up from his stomach and radiating out to all of his limbs.

The thrilling sensations didn't disappear when Val collapsed and went lax. In fact, something was beginning to get overwhelming and a bit frightening, causing the man to cease his actions.

Val noticed this when she returned to her senses and cradled his head to her chest, running her fingers through his thick hair while speaking in a gentle voice, "It's okay. Just keep doing what you were doing, you'll be fine." She pulled his face to hers and caressed his cheeks, letting her lips linger on his. She wanted him to experience the euphoria of orgasm through lovemaking, to feel the sensations she felt just moments ago; and to be a part of it all.

Val gave her pelvic muscles a squeeze, inviting Castiel to begin again. Too far gone with pleasure to let his fear take charge, he did as he was doing previously, feeling the onset of a knot tightening up in his lower abdomen. "I-I...", he looked at Val, who rubbed his arms comfortingly.

"Let it happen", she murmured and started moving her hips in small circles and dragging her lips over sensitive parts of his perspiration slicked skin, trying to give him a boost. After several more thrusts, his body tensed up and Cas flopped onto Val, all thoughts leaving his head as euphoria slammed into him. The pace at which his hips met hers gradually decreased, each releasing a rush of liquid until he had nothing left to give, and was left a weak, panting mess.

The two humans stayed in place for a few minutes until their strength was regained. Not bothering to speak, Val climbed off the machine after Castiel on shaky legs and took his hand. She flipped off the lights at the switch before entering the hallway and trudged up the stairs to the tiny apartment above the laundromat, washing and drying clothes the last thing on either ones' mind.


End file.
